


Luminescent wings

by Goonlalagoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrian is very logical, and totally incorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goonlalagoon/pseuds/Goonlalagoon
Summary: She’s sitting right behind him. Adrian swears he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end every time she shifts in her seat, or leans over to talk to Alya.He needs to speak to Ladybug, and more than ever wishes he had her number.Or: Adrian spots Marinette surrounded by butterflies and draws the logical conclusion





	Luminescent wings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://goonlalagoon.tumblr.com/post/153208595135

She’s sitting right behind him. Adrian swears he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end every time she shifts in her seat, or leans over to talk to Alya.

He’s been sitting in front of Marinette Dupain Cheng all year, and never been so aware of her. But now that he’s noticed her, it’s hard to wrench his attention away. When she’s not falling over her own feet or mumbling at him, she’s sharp witted and - despite her panics - decidedly competent.

He needs to speak to Ladybug, and more than ever wishes he had her number.

Hawkmoth is sitting right behind him.

It was so obvious, in hindsight. How many of the akumas have somehow related to her or things she’s witnessed? She’s so easy to underestimate, so profoundly innocent that no suspicion would ever fall in her. He doesn’t know how or why, but she must have a kwami and an unknown motive that drove her, just as he had his reasons for being Chat.

When he first glimpsed her in the park that lunchtime he’d thought he’d walked into a film set - The Secret Garden, perhaps. A pretty young girl in a summer dress patterned with flowers, sketching while eating an apple, butterflies fluttering around her.

It had taken him a moment to realise why he was so uneasy, and when it dawned he dived behind a bush. Plagg peeped through the bushes with him, whiskers twitching. Adrian was familiar with those white shapes, almost luminescent even in daylight. He just wasn’t used to seeing them...before. Whenever he’s thought about it he’d envisioned Hawkmoth surrounded by a swarm of polluted butterflies, wings dark and sickly purple.

He’s also feeling a little guilty for always imagining his foe as a man, though the fact whenever they’ve heard Hawkmoth’s voice he sounded like a middle aged gentleman he hopes excuses him a little.

It had taken one glimpse at Marinette’s sketchbook as she stood to finally convince him. He’d never imagined Hawkmoth designing his akumatised villains’ outfits, but they’re scattered over the double page - lady wifi, antibug, stormy weather. Adrian supposes he now has his answer to why so many akumas target their school - and Chloe in particular. They’re the people Marinette can easily target.

Correction. The people Hawkmoth can easily target.

He really needs to talk to Ladybug.

Marinette frowns at the back of Adrian’s head. He’s sitting oddly rigid and still, and she’d lean forwards to ask if he’s okay except she knows she’d probably accidentally drop the contents of her pencil case on him, or something. Alya nudges her to pay attention, because Madame has the look in her eye that suggests she’s going to ask a question soon and good friends don’t let each other get into trouble because they’re too busy staring at their crush’s perfect hair.

Adrian practically flees the room when the bell rings, and Marinette notices in bemusement that his usually impeccable clothes have some kind of green stain on them - grass? It makes her think of the park that lunchtime, and she sighs.

She didn’t notice the butterflies at first. It was spring, there were butterflies around - but then they started gathering in growing numbers on her balcony flower box, and she finally made the connection. Ladybug sets the akumas free. The purified akumas, it seems, have their own ideas, and have apparently decided to stick around. She sort of wants to ask Chat if he’s having the same issue, but she’s worried it’ll sound daft. Besides, if it is just her then she’s risking her anonymity, and she’s still resigned to keeping that a secret.

After the first few weeks of confusion and worry - what if Hawkmoth somehow tracked her down? - Marinette has come to appreciate their presence. They’re a sign that she’s doing some good.

But she isn’t sure she wants them following her around. She jumped out of her skin when the first couple found her in the park and settled on the hand embroidered flowers on her dress. At home they’re fine, but she doesn’t want anyone seeing and making the connection.

At least they helped her get out of her design rut. She wants to design outfits based on each akuma. She probably won’t actually make them, but it’s a challenge to work on the ideas. It’s no surprise that their costumes are emblazoned on her memory, seeing as each one represents an eventful escapade.

Chat is glad of the next akuma, because they’re the only way he reliably locates Ladybug. He almost misses her call for him to cataclysm a lamppost for her, distracted by peering at the swirling patterns on their opponent’s cloak, wondering idly if Marinette was bored during physics and designed this villain then. How does that work, he wonders to avoid wondering how he could ever have not noticed he was sat in front of Hawkmoth every day. Does Marinette design then and then find someone to fit to the outfit? Does her miraculous give her some indication of…what, who’s going to be open to corruption that day?

Ladybug collars him immediately once the fight is over, and they settle on a roof for a serious talk.  
“What’s going on? Your head was in the clouds, has something-”  
“I know who Hawkmoth is.” She stares at him, moth snapping shut. “I spotted her today,” Ladybug frowns, and he hurried on before she can interrupt. “I know he always sounds like a guy, but…well. I saw her today, planning akumas and surrounded by butterflies.” Restless, he paces to the edge of the rooftop, hearing his miraculous beep - five minutes, he doesn’t have time to brood over how Marinette seemed so sweet and kind and generally harmless, or how he hadn’t noticed. He sighs, and turns to face ladybug. “It’s Marinette - you remember, from the Evillustrator? Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Ladybug stares at him for a full minute, silently processing, mouth hanging open on surprise. Her miraculous beeping wakes her from her daze, and she shakes her head firmly.  
“No. No, she isn’t - she, oh damn those butterflies, I knew they’d get me into trouble!”


End file.
